BRIARCLIFF - L'histoire secrète de Lilith Thompson
by Oshio
Summary: Embarqué dans une aventure qui l'entraînera jusqu'à BloodyFace, Lilith comprendra la véritable signification du sens de la vie ... Car BloodyFace, un homme aussi dangereux et malfaisant, cache un autre visage. Mais une terrible découverte attend Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

Lilith est décrite comme la première femme d'Adam, celle qu'il aurait eue avant Ève. Lilith se serait considérée comme son égale, venant comme lui de la terre. Elle se serait rebellée contre Dieu et Adam et, choisissant de devenir un démon, elle aurait épousé Samaël ( un ange luciférien ). Dès lors, elle devient l'ennemie de la nouvelle épouse d'Adam, Ève, et l'instigatrice des amours illégitimes, la perturbatrice du lit conjugal et la meurtrière d'une jalousie dévorante. Ce mythe retrace celui de la rébellion. Lilith représente un être qui chute, non par tentation, mais pas rébellion.

Des siècles plus tard, Lilith Thompson, huit ans, se trouvait dans le sous-sol du manoir en compagnie de son grand-père. Il est occupées à lire un ancien livre, à haute voix d'un ton religieux. De grosse bougies allumées éclaire à peine le sous-sol.

Bientôt, Mr Thompson est rejoins par des personnes qui étaient cacher dans l'ombre, et qui avancent lentement vers l'enfant, qui ne quitte pas son grand-père des yeux. Lilith ne sait pas qui sont ces personnes, qui divulguent leurs visages sous des masques blanc.

- Oh, Grand-père ! Gémit Lilith en se cachant derrière ses petites mains, salie par le sang.

Le grand-père leva au dessus de sa tête un récipient remplie du liquide rouge. Lilith regarda par dessus ses mains.

- On fait la même chose à chaque pleine lune, objecte le vieille homme à l'adresse de sa descendance.

Mais cette pleine lune n'est pas comme les autres, et il se demande si elle sera enfin la dernière. Quand il se penche pour l'obliger à boire le sang, elle donne un grand coup dans le bol avec sa petite main.

Soudain, ils sentent la terre gronder huit fois. Les bougies s'éteignent, plongeant le sous-sol dans les ténèbres. Lilith profitent de cette interruption, pour remonter à la surface. Elle tire la lourde porte en bois, qui s'ouvre dans un grincement alertant les inconnues et le vieille homme.

- Attraper là !

Lilith se met à courir vers la lumière.

Les cries s'élèvent dans la lumière. Les ombres, marche en cadence, faisant résonner leurs bottes. Pierre, sanglé dans son tablier de cuisine, et Oliver, son commis, les mains derrière la tête, ils fixaient les soldats. En voyant la petite fille, Oliver lui sourit, pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

- Mademoiselle Thompson, Madame votre mère vous attend dans sa chambre, dit-il à l'enfant.

Après avoir été accompagner par un soldat Allemand, Lilith s'élance dans les escaliers aux marches en bois, grinçante.

Elle aime la chambre de sa mère, les parfums de fleurs qui y flottent, les créatures sculptés dans le bois des meubles, le plafond décoré de fresques religieuse. Mme Thompson, qui descend d'un côté religieux et de l'autre mystérieux, a amené son éducation avec elle en épousant le père de Lilith.

Elle est triste, maintenant, et la lumière se reflète dans sa chevelure sombre, épaisse et ondulé qu'elle à offert à sa fille. Pendant que Lilith tient le coffret à bout de bras, elle presse l'œil d'un cyclope sur une moulure et un rangement secret apparaît. Elle ramasse ses bijoux à poignées et les jette dans le coffret, avec des photos de famille et des lettres attachées ensemble. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour tout.

Lilith se dit qu'elle ressemble au portrait de sa grand-mère sur la photo qui vient de tomber dans la boîte.

_La fresque peints au plafond. Quand elle était encore au sein, elle levait les yeux et la poitrine de sa mère se confondait à la peinture. Le contact des coutures de la fine robe maternel contre sa joue. Et, sa nourrice, aussi, son crucifix doré brillant, pointé vers le nouveau née, elle ne l'avait jamais prit dans ses bras, et se hâtait de demander de l'aide à Dieu après ce que lui avait raconter le grand-père Thompson, sur sa petite-fille._

Son père est apparu sur le seuil de la porte. Il porte de lourde valise à bout de bras.

- Il faut partir, Anna.

La baignoire en cuivre de Lilith est pleine de linge d'enfant, entre lequel Madame glisse le coffret. Jetant dans la pièce un regard circulaire, elle va prendre un petit tableau sur la commode, un portrait du chancelier Allemand, le contemple un moment, le déchire à l'aide d'un coupe-papier, et le tend à sa fille.

- Apporte-le à un de ces soldats. Tiens-le par le cadre. - Elle lui sourit. - Ne salis pas le dos de la toile, cette fois …

Dans le jardin, Pierre, le cuisinier est allonger par terre. Oliver, appel Lilith pour qu'elle ne le regarde pas de plus près. Elle vient, vers lui, inquiétée par cette agitation inhabituelle. Oliver, la soulève dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse voir tout les soldats présent. Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule du commis et ferme doucement les yeux, posant sa petite main en étoile sur la joue du garçon.

Cela fait maintenant six ans que la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avait commencer. Lilith avait à présent treize ans. Oliver, a levé un sourcil, en regardant la jeune adolescente. Ils n'avaient pas arrêter de fuir, après la mort des parents de Lilith. Il savait qu'il devait l'éloigner de cette guerre. Cacher dans une petite maison abandonnée. Oliver été gêner en regardant la douce enfant, nue, le regardant avec l'esprit d'une adulte. Il mit son pantalon, le boutonne, et s'assit près de sa petite amante. Il embrasse ses lèvres pulpeuse et douce, en même temps. Il n'avait pas toucher une femme depuis longtemps, et n'avait pas résister au charme naturel de Lilith.

Elle pose une main sur la joue rouge du garçon, comme elle l'avait fait il y à sept ans, dans le jardin de la maison familial. Il la couvre du drap, pour cacher son petit corps.

- Est-ce que tu aimerais te souvenir de tout ? A demandé son amant.

- Oui !

- Ce n'est pas toujours un bienfait, la mémoire.

- J'aimerais me rappeler de tout !

- Dans ce cas, tu auras besoin d'un palais de l'esprit. Pour tout y garder.

- Il faut que ce soit un palais ?

- Un endroit qui se développera tellement qu'il aura la taille d'un palais, oui.

Lilith ferma doucement les yeux, en entourant la taille du jeune homme, de ses bras fin. Elle était tellement précoce que cela effrayait un peu, Oliver.

Deux printemps de suite, Lilith et Oliver se sont aimé, après la fin de la guerre. La troisième année, Oliver mourut d'une maladie encore inguérissable à cette époque. Elle était inconsolable et finit par entré dans un institut psychiatrique.


	2. Chapter 2

1964. Lilith remonte sa main dans les cheveux de Daniel. Elle sent que le jeune homme l'apprécie beaucoup. Elle se plaît avec lui dans la salle commune de l'institut. C'est un sourd et muet, Lilith aime lui parler sans qu'il ne comprenne. Il penche la tête en arrière, Lilith lui sourit et embrasse son front. La lumière du jour diminuait rapidement, les ombres du crépuscule emplissant la pièce. Lilith vint devant le fauteuil de Daniel. Il promena une dernière fois son regard sur la jeune femme, au forme envoûtante, d'une démarche magnétique.

À peine c'était elle assis sur une chaise en bois, que le nouveau patient du jour, avait passer la porte, traîner par deux surveillants. Shelley, une patiente nymphomane, lui sauta dessus tout de suite, lui proposant de se divertir un peu dans la salle d'hydrothérapie. Lilith les regarda, le jeune homme ne se laissa pas tenter et poussa la femme. Lilith, sourit. Une vieille femme muni d'une croix en or, comme celle qu'avait sa nounou, dans sa tendre enfance, danse sur la musique qui tourne en boucle.

Bientôt, Shelley, posa ses mains sur Daniel, trop timide pour lui faire comprendre d'aller voir ailleurs, elle finit par lui murmurer des mots obscène qu'il semble comprendre.

- Shelley, ne souille pas la pureté de Daniel.

- Oh, mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne lui est pas encore pris ça pureté ?

Lilith s'approcha de la jeune femme, et se pencha à son oreille, murmurant :

- Car mon Daniel, est encore baigner d'une douce lumière, que tu as perdu, toi.

Shelley, sembla vexer et s'assit sur un canapé miteux, près d'un homme d'origine mexicaine, exhibitionniste. Soudain, l'homme se leva et s'adressa au nouveau patient. Bloody face. Lilith prit Daniel par la main, s'entend que tout aller déraper. Elle n'eut pas tord. Une bagarre débuta entre les deux hommes en quelque instant. Les surveillants entrèrent dans la salle commune pour les séparé. Lilith et Daniel sortirent.

Allonger sur le matelas de fortune, de la pièce oublier, Daniel dominait de toute sa taille de jeune homme, Lilith. Ses prunelles s'attardèrent sur sa poitrine avant de remonter vers son visage. Lilith entrouvrit les lèvres. Sa respiration devint saccadée, tandis que la main de Daniel glissait le long du tissu qui protégeait son intimité. Lilith sourit amusé et prit la main du jeune homme. Elle embrassa ses doigts. Elle invita le jeune homme à s'allonger et à la laisser mener la danse. Lilith se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Elle contempla son visage, alors qu'elle montait et descendait son bassin, sur l'entre-jambe de Daniel. Daniel caressait la peau de son amante avec timidité et Lilith appréciait cela. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme soit satisfait, avant de se retirer, sans avoir rechercher à avoir du plaisir, si se n'est sous ses caresses naïf. Elle s'allonge a à coté de lui et embrassa sa joue.

- Oh, Daniel. Reste pure, encore longtemps …

Le lendemain matin, Lilith était déjà réveiller. Assit sur son lit à ressort, elle attendit que Franck le chef de la sécurité de l'institut, vienne inspecter sa chambre comme chaque matin. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle vint prendre place devant la porte en attendant son tour. Elle remarqua une nouvelle arrivante. Elle avait été placer face à ça cellule. Quand vint son tour on y trouva un crayon et un papier. Sœur Jude, lu tout haut se qu'il y avait d'écrit :

- '' Le 28 octobre. Fouillé et désinfecté. Appel refusé. '' Qui vouliez vous appeler, Mlle Winters ? L'union civile américaine des Lesbiennes ?

- Mon éditeur sait que j'étais ici pour écrire une histoire. Et, mon garçon, j'ai un bon scoop pour lui maintenant.

- AH, oui, vous savez, j'ai lu votre article sur les fèves au lard, des oies qui ont perdu le chemin de leur maison. Fascinant. Dommage que votre ambition empiète sur votre talent, conclu Sœur Jude avant de s'éloigner des cellules.

- J'en ai pas besoin, ma sœur. J'ai une excellente mémoire.

- Ah oui ? Nous verrons ça.

Plus tard dans la matinée, Lilith patientait dans la salle commune, que Daniel arrive. Elle observait un homme venu de l'extérieur depuis quelque minutes. Il était là pour Kit Walker, Bloody Face. C'est un homme très beau, plus charmant que Daniel alors que son physique est fort admirable. Il porte des lunettes à grosse monture noir, qui lui donne un air sérieux en plus de ses cheveux impeccablement coiffer. Quand il se présenta à Kit, Lilith souri intérieurement. Dr Oliver Thredson. Le visage de Oliver, le commis de cuisine refit surface depuis ses souvenirs, comme il pouvait lui manquer.

Elle resta tout le long de l'entretien entre les deux hommes. Quand se fut terminé, elle approcha le psychiatre.

- Dr Thredson ? Mon nom est Lilith Thompson. Puis-je vous dire quelque-chose ? En privé ?

Il ne dit pas un mot, la salle commune était pleine, une projection devait être lancer se soir. Il demanda à une patiente qui jouait faussement du piano, si elle pouvait aller plus loin. Il était d'une si grande gentillesse envers ses rejeter de la société, que Lilith ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mlle Thompson, je connais un peu votre cas, mais je ne suis pas autorisé à discuter de votre traitement. Malheureusement, je suis seulement officiellement ici pour évaluer un patient.

- Je vous est observé et je sais que vous n'êtes pas l'un d'entre eux. Je veux ma liberté. Si vous m'aider, je serais vous remercier comme il le faut.

- Je ne suis pas là pour une relation, ou de l'argent, Mlle Thompson

Lilith baissa la tête, et posa ses mains sur ses yeux, avant de feindre de pleurer.

- Oh, Dr Thredson, je veux être libre. Libre d'aimer quelqu'un comme il m'aimera, devenir une mère aimante, qui n'abandonnera jamais son enfant.

Le psychiatre, retira les mains de Lilith, de son pâle visage. Il essuya une larme qui avait commencer à rouler sur sa joue.

- Vous me demandez de trahir Sœur Jude … qui est l'administrateur de se sanatorium.

Il serra discrètement les mains de la jeune femme, en la fixant droit dans les yeux, avant de s'en aller à sa table.

La nuit c'était lever, en même temps que la tempête, à Briarcliff. Lilith avait pris place sur une chaise, sur le coté. Sœur Jude apparemment alcoolisé essayait de résumer le film. Oliver Thredson, s'assit sur la chaise voisine de Lilith. Il posa ça main sur la sienne, sans lui adresser un regard. Lilith, le regarda en plissant les yeux. Daniel était à coté d'elle, il ne voyait pas ça d'un très bonne œil. Il repoussa la main du psychiatre, pour enfermer celle de Lilith dans ça main. Un immense éclaire accompagner de son bruit effrayant, éclaira la salle commune, affolant les patients. Lilith sursauta, accrochant le bras de Oliver. Elle se mit à rougir et s'excusa au près de docteur, avant d'aller chercher du réconfort au près de Daniel.

Sœur Jude poursuivait son discours pour réconforter les patients, mais sa voix commença à trembler. Lilith échangea un regard questionneur avec Oliver. Un éclaire illumina à nouveau la pièce, terminant le discours de la sœur. Les lumières s'éteignirent, et le projecteur se mit en marche.

- Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Se demanda le psychiatre à voix basse pour ne pas déranger.

- Elle n'a pas toute sa tête, vous n'aviez pas remarquer ? … Avez-vous pensez à se que je vous est dit ?

- Quoi ? Oh. Je dois d'abord avoir des séance avec vous, pour être sur qu'il n'y à plus aucun signe de votre dépression. Ensuite, seulement je pourrais vous faire sortir de là.

- Se n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Savez vous ce qu'il font ici au patient ? Aucun, de nous pouvons sortir d'ici, sans avoir eu le cerveau nettoyer de tout nos souvenirs. Je ne veut pas perdre mes souvenirs.

- Allons dans mon bureau, maintenant si vous le voulez.

Lilith regarda Daniel, il semblait plonger dans le film. Lilith caressa ses cheveux, et embrassa sa joue. Le psychiatre, les regarda, avant de tendre ça main à Lilith. Elle prit la main de Oliver et se leva. Daniel la retenue en tirant un peu sur sa robe. La jeune femme se retourna, et regarda Daniel, avant de prendre doucement sa main, et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle reviendrait très vite.

Franck était tellement prit par la scène du bain, dans le film qu'il ne fit pas attention au faite que le docteur Thredson et Lilith sortait de la salle. Ils avancèrent presque à ta tâtons dans les couloirs vides de l'institut, éclairer pour quelque seconde par un éclaire qui s'abattait tout près. Lilith ne lâcher par la main du psychiatre et avait plutôt tendance à la serrer.

Quand ils atteignirent le bureau de Oliver, l'homme ferma à clé la porte derrière lui au cas ou Sœur Jude ou un surveillant ne rentre. Lilith s'assit sur une chaise qui était appuyer à un mur blanc et fissuré. Oliver prit la chaise qui était derrière son bureau et la posa devant Lilith, pour s'installer face à elle.

- Nous allons commencez, si vous le voulez bien. J'aimerais que vous commenciez par décliner votre identité, demanda t-il en sortant un carnet et un crayon de nul part.

- Lilith Thompson. J'ai vingt trois ans. Internée pour dépression.

- J'aimerais que vous me racontiez se qui à déclencher votre dépression.

- La mort de mon sauveur et premier amour. J'avais seize ans.

- Pouvez vous développer votre lien.

- C'était le commis de cuisine de la famille. Il à fuit avec nous au début début de la guerre. J'ai grandit à ses côté, c'était un garçon délicat et fidèle. Pendant notre fuite, il n'a jamais toucher de femme, et pourtant à son âge se n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mes parents sont mort à mon dixième anniversaire sous des tires allemand alors qu'on traversaient la mer à la nage après l'explosion du bateau qui devait nous faire passer en Amérique. Il me portait sur son dos pendant toute la traverser. Il c'est occupée de moi par la suite alors qu'il aurait pu m'abandonner et sauver sa vie, mais il ma garder avec lui. Quand j'ai eu treize ans, j'ai voulu lui offrir quelque chose de spéciale pour son anniversaire. Nous étions cacher dans une maison abandonnée. Je lui est donner ma virginité, avant qu'un soldat ne me la vole. Vous savez il à été très délicat alors qu'il aurait pu se montrer très demandeur après tout se temps d'abstinence. Il est mort d'une maladie inconnue.

- Puis-je avoir le nom de cette amour ?

- Oliver. Oliver Keepsake.

- Oliver ? Il esquissa un petit sourire. Un très jolie prénom. Comment vous sentez vous, maintenant aujourd'hui à propos de sa perte ?

- Je ne vais pas cacher que je ne veut pas l'oublier. Il à une grande place dans ma vie. Mais je ne peut pas rester éternellement bloquer dans le passer. Je sais qu'il veille sur moi et que ensemble vous me libérerez.

- Vous tenez vraiment à sortir d'ici.

- Je veut sentir la pluie sur ma peau, je n'en peut plus d'être enchaîner. Pourquoi vivre si c'est pour être mit en cage. Je suis guérie, maintenant, je doit reprendre mon envole, avant d'oublier. Je ne veut pas oublier.

Le psychiatre se contenta de hocher la tête avant de remettre sa chaise derrière son bureau.

- Je vais allez prévenir le surveillant du film, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre.

Il ferma la porte du bureau derrière lui, pour être sur que la jeune femme ne fugue pas. Il refit le chemin à l'envers dans les couloirs. Il alluma une cigarette, en s'approchant de la salle. Le film était bientôt finit. Il poussa la porte et interpella le surveillant.

- Monsieur. S'il vous plaît, je raccompagne Mlle Thompson à sa chambre. - Il regarda les patients. - Avez-vous remarquez qu'ils vous manque trois patients ?

Les surveillants étaient à la recherche des trois fuyards. Oliver, passa la porte de son bureau et retira sa veste, il se stoppa en regardant Lilith. La jeune femme avait prit place au bureau et c'était assoupie. L'homme l'admira, il n'avait pas vu comme la patiente ressemblait à une petite chose fragile, quand elle dort. Il voulu essayer de la porter, mais elle émit un gémissement de désapprobation. Il rougit et avança le lit d'appoint, pour la faire glisser dessus. Lilith se laissa tomber dessus comme une plume. Cette nuit aucun ressort ne lui lacéreraient le dos. Il recouvrit Lilith de sa veste sombre qui se mélangea à la chevelure noir de Lilith. Un ange déchu …


	3. Chapter 3

_Un obus éclate non loin, Maintenant, des fantassins russes sont visibles sous les arbres à la lisière de la prairie. Un Panzer allemand franchit le fossé et s'élance à découvert, la mitrailleuse de la tourelle crachant ses balles vers les taillis. La femelle cygne étend ses ailes au-dessus de son mâle et fait face, même si le tank est bien plus large que toute son envergure, même si ses moteurs grondent plus fort que son cœur affolé, elle crie et siffle pour protéger son compagnon, puis frappe violemment de ses ailes la caisse avant du char, mais l'énorme chenille passe sur eux, indifférente, et laisse dans son sillage dentelé une bouillie de chair et de plumes._

La porte de la chambre claqua, Lilith se réveilla en sursaut. Elle frotta ses yeux, et laissa échapper un bâillement.

- Franck ? Je suis désolé, je n'est pas vu la nuit passé …

Lilith sortie de son lit. Sa vision était flou, et elle avança en chancelant. Elle sentit quelque chose couvrir ses épaules.

- Je ne peut pas vous laissez sortir comme ça, Mlle Thompson.

Lilith secoua la tête, elle reconnu la voix de Oliver. Sa vision se fit plus net. Elle vit le beau visage du thérapeute.

- Dr Thredson ? Que faite vous dans ma chambre ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et comprit que se n'était pas sa chambre. Elle avait passer la nuit dans le bureau de l'homme. Un courant d'air froid parcouru son corps, Lilith analysa sa tenue. Ses vêtements de patiente n'était plus sur elle, elle était simplement en sous-vêtement. Elle ouvrit de grand yeux et tourna le dos à Oliver.

- Comment se fait-il que je sois en sous-vêtement dans votre bureau ? Elle alla chercher sa robe. Retourner vous. Elle enfila sa robe, mais le psychiatre ne s'était pas retourner, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir ramener dans ma chambre ?

- Des patients on disparut. Personne ne devait se déplacer dans Briarcliff, alors j'ai signaler votre présence ici, ne vous en faite pas.

- Je doit retrouver Daniel.

Le Dr Thredson, retenu Lilith par le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, sans comprendre.

- Lilith. Dites moi quel est votre relation avec Daniel.

- Nous sommes ami.

- Juste ami ?

- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ? Il lui est arriver quelque chose ?

- Oh non, il sait proposer pour aider une patiente lors d'une thérapie.

- Comment ça ?

- Mlle Winters, tiens à guérir son orientation sexuelle. Daniel apprécie Mlle Winters, et aimerait l'aider à sortir d'ici aussi.

- Lilith retira son bras de l'emprise de Oliver.

- Daniel est libre de faire se qu'il veut de son corps. Je n'est aucun pouvoir sur lui. - Elle lève les yeux vers le Dr Thredson – N'hésitez pas à venir me voir, Dr Thredson, elle posa sa main, sur celle de Oliver. Sa me fera plaisir, même si c'est pour me déclarer folle.

Lilith avait passer toute la journée à éviter Daniel. Elle était déçu que le jeune homme, n'est pas écouté ses conseils. Elle était blesser et en colère. Elle avait attendue des heures cacher derrière un mur. Daniel était arrivée un peu plus tard, après que Lana Winters soit entrer dans le bureau avec le Thérapeute. Mais il était à peine rester cinq minutes. À se moment là, quelque chose changea en Lilith. Un porte s'ouvrit dans le palais de ses souvenirs.

Deux nuits se passèrent avant que le Dr Oliver Thredson, ne tombe par hasard sur la jeune femme. Lilith avait été nommé de corvée de cuisine et elle venait à peine de finir ses obligations, elle était fatiguer, et passa devant le bureau du psychiatre, celui-ci sortait justement de son bureau.

- Oh, Mlle Thompson, c'était justement vous que je cherchais. - Il ouvrit, un peu plus la porte du bureau pour laisser entrer la patiente. - J'aurais aimer parler de notre dernière thérapie.

- Vous en avez mis du temps pour souhaitez m'en parler. Cela ne pourrais t-il pas attendre demain, je suis vraiment fatigué.

- Oliver, ferma ça porte à clé. Lilith soupira, elle allait s'installer sur la chaise mais il la retenue. Il l'entraîna vers le bureau. Il s'installa sur sa chaise, et ouvrit un tiroir. Il en sortit un dossier, et l'ouvrit. Lilith reconnue la photo d'autopsie de Oliver Keepsake. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Un homme ne devrait pas abandonner une personne qu'il dit aimer, débuta le psychiatre. - Il enleva ses lunettes – Pourquoi m'avoir menti, Lilith ?

- Mon grand-père penser que j'étais la réincarnation du démon Lilith. À chaque pleine lune j'étais humilier, je voulais tellement qu'il ne fasse pas partit des hommes présent au cérémonie. Mais il n'était pas dans le jardin au coté de Pierre face aux soldats Allemands. Il devait payer pour l'humiliation qu'il m'avait faite, durant leur rituel. Je devais honoré mon nom.

- Lilith, tu n'est pas un démon. Tu as seulement été tromper.

- Les hommes et les femmes sont égale. - Elle se pencha vers Oliver – Mais vous et moi nous savons que ma place n'est pas ici.

L'homme se leva, il devait bien faire une tête de plus que la jeune femme. Lilith, plongea ses yeux vert dans l'océan noir du docteur. Il caressa sa joue, elle ferma les yeux, et l'instant d'après, elle se trouvait assise sur le bureau. Lilith retira son tissu alors que Oliver descendait son pantalon. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la tira plus près de lui. Lilith s'allongea complètement sur le bureau, sa tête se retrouvant dans le vide. Il ne fut pas délicat, en la pénétrant, et elle gémit sous la douleur. Ses va-et-vient ressemblait au coup de règle de la Sœur Jude. Au début cela faisait mal, mais à la fin, on y prenait du plaisir. Elle murmura le prénom de son amant entre ses lèvres, et cela eu pour effet de rendre celui-ci plus doux. Il redressa la jeune femme et la porta à bout de bras, ses mains poser sur ses fesses, il la fit monter et descendre, sur son entre-jambe. Lilith passa ses bras autour de son cou, venant voler un baiser langoureux à l'homme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ressentit du plaisir. Elle cria presque le bonheur des performances du psychiatre.

-Quand ils eurent terminé, Lilith mit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Oliver la contemplait. Elle s'allongea sur son lit.

- Et si nous passions la nuit ensemble. Je suis sur que tu peut être graver à jamais dans mes souvenirs.

- Je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir des miens.

Elle attira le corps de l'homme contre elle. Sentir sa poitrine presser contre son torse, lui donnait des frissons. Durant la nuit, ils ne cessèrent de se donner du plaisir, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le Dr Thredson dormait paisiblement à ses cotés. Lilith se leva du petit lit. Sa longue chevelure sombre cachait à peine ses seins. Elle ramassa le dossier d'autopsie, et le jeta dans la poubelle avant d'y m'être le feu, quand elle jugea que le dossier ne serait plus récupérable, elle étouffa les flammes. Elle vint se rallonger au près de l'homme, se collant à lui, pour ne pas tomber du lit. Se n'était plus très long. Bientôt, elle serait loin de tout ça.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Lilith se redressa dans le lit, caressant le visage de son amant. Elle émit un simple grognement, presque animal. Une voix féminine se fit entendre derrière la porte :

- Dr Thredson ? Nous devons partir avant vendredi, Sœur Jude me prévoit une autre séance de choc. Ne me laissez pas ici, docteur. J'ai besoin de vous …

Lilith entendit les pas s'éloigner. Lana Winters. Une colère indéfinissable l'envahis. Elle sortit à nouveau du lit, et enfila la robe, elle déverrouilla la porte, et s'aventura dans les couloirs sombre. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa chance s'envoler avec une autre, l'une d'elle devait être éliminée quitte à y laisser la vie.

Il ne restait que quelque jours au Dr Oliver Thredson, avant que son travail ne se termine la avec Kit Walker. Dans la salle commune, Lilith était bercer par les bras de Daniel. Elle entortillait une mèche de cheveux de Daniel, autour de son doigts. Le psychiatre, s'approcha de Lilith, en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce. Il prit une chaise et s'assit dessus.

- Je veux te parler. Je n'est pas pu penser à autre chose, depuis que tu as quitté mon bureau, sans rien dire. Je suis désolée, Lilith. J'espère que je n'est rien fait qui est pu te déplaire. J'aurais aimé t'épargner.

- Tu as essayé.

Elle se leva du canapé et quitta la salle commune, suivis de prés par le docteur, qui ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Il finit par la rattraper, et la plaqua contre un mur, appuyant son corps parfaitement dessiné, contre le siens.

- Je pars vendredi et je t'emmène avec moi. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais … Je ne vais pas t'abandonner dans cette endroit, Lilith. C'est une promesse. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, pour s'assurer que le couloirs était vide, avant d'embrasser délicatement, la jeune femme.

Lilith prit le visage du psychiatre entre ses mains, et elle le traversa de son regard.

- Maintenant, c'est toi et moi, et personne d'autre. Ne me déçoit pas. Elle se défit de son emprises. Oh, Daniel vient avec nous, aussi. Sinon je ne sors pas

- Mais je ne peut pas. C'est toi ou lui, et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

- J'ai promis à Daniel de ne pas l'oublier. Il doit venir.

- Lilith …

- Je trouverais au moyen de le faire sortir en même temps que moi. Tu n'aura aucun problème, tu doit juste occuper les surveillants. Il sortira le premier comme cela, il aura toujours le temps de s'enfuir si je me fait prendre.

Lilith devait s'occuper de Lana. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Lilith alla donc à la rencontre de Sœur Mary Eunice, une bonne sœur timide et naïf qui avec reçu de la visite …

La jeune femme descendit jusqu'au cuisine, elle savait que la sœur serait là, et elle ne se trompa pas. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle pour ne pas être déranger.

- Lilith. Toi ici. Ou est donc ton palais.

- Je n'est pas le temps de bavarder. Maintenant que tu est ici, tu va devoir m'aider. J'ai besoin que tu grille le cerveau de quelqu'un plutôt que prévu.

- Dire que je venait juste pour m'amuser un peu. Qui est ton problème ?

- Lana Winters. Elle m'empêche de sortir d'ici.

- Une Ève d'un nouvel air. Fait attention elle finira par te renvoyer en enfer, encore.

- Je reviendrais tant qu'il le faudra.

- Ne gaspille pas de si jolie corps inutilement.

- Avant jeudi. Je la veut hors course. Si tu réussis, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

Après son entretien avec le possesseur du corps de Mary Eunice, Lilith alla retrouver Daniel. Il n'avait pas bouger et l'accueilli entre ses bras. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser à vendredi. Sa liberté qui est si proche.


End file.
